


After Hours

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Cissamione, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Narcissa visits Hermione after hours at the bookstore she manages, intent on getting exactly what she wants. She ends up getting more than she bargained for; not that she's complaining.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225
Collections: Flagrant Furniture Frickle Frackle





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts).



> This was a part of a collaborative piece that we aren't sure will ever happen, so I decided to post this snippet of it as a gift for my fellow collaborator. My first, and possibly only, Cissamione. Enjoy.

Hermione had let everyone else leave. The last in the building; she was rearranging her latest display before the busy weekend. She had just delicately balanced the last book in a tower when she heard the doorbell go. Frowning, knowing she had locked it, she turned. 

“Miss Granger, all alone.” Hermione felt the shiver down her spine as Narcissa slid back the hood that had covered her face and stepped forward. 

“Narcissa…” She steadied her voice, cursing herself for almost whispering the woman’s name. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I not visit my new friend at her place of work?”

“Well… sure. But the shop is closed.”

“Is it?” Narcissa smirked, sliding her wand back up her sleeve. 

“You used magic to open the lock; I would assume that would make it obvious,” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes a little, unable to stop her lips twitching into a smirk. 

“Hmm,” Narcissa traced over the books of the display as she stopped inches from Hermione. The younger woman felt her breath catch as Narcissa’s slim fingers plucked a book from the stand and leafed through it. “And what are you doing here, alone, so late at night?”

“How do you know I’m alone?”

Narcissa’s answering smirk was enough to make Hermione’s knees tremble and she placed her hand on the display to steady herself. 

“Call it instinct.”

“Have you been spying on me?” Hermione questioned, curious. Narcissa placed the book back on the display in the wrong place and Hermione couldn’t resist a ‘tsk’. 

“Did I disturb your display?” Narcissa’s eyebrow rose and her smirk grew. Hermione knew she was playing a game but she answered anyway. 

“Yes. I put a lot of effort into that.” 

“There are better things that you could spend your energy on, Miss Granger.”

“Like what, Madam Malfoy?” 

Narcissa smirked and wrapped her fingers in Hermione’s shirt at stomach level, pulling her close. 

“Like me.”

“You couldn’t wait until I’d finished here?” Hermione smirked, gripping the other woman’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Where would be the fun in that?” Narcissa replied slyly, her fingernails trailing over the exposed skin of Hermione’s chest, her teeth biting into her own lip.

Hermione chuckled darkly, backing Narcissa against the table. The pile of books wobbled. 

“If you mess up any more of my display, I will be displeased,” she warned before leaning forward and claiming Narcissa’s lips with hers. Narcissa’s moan filled her mouth as she opened herself to the other woman and one of Hermione’s hands released her hip to grip her hair and pull her even closer. Narcissa gripped the table at the onslaught of kisses from the younger woman; her breath lost to lust. She moaned harder as Hermione’s hand hiked up her skirt and she spread her legs a little to let the woman’s thigh slide between hers. 

“You really couldn’t wait, could you?” Hermione smirked, feeling Narcissa’s hips begin to roll against her. “What would Lucius think if he could see you now, desperate and wanting?”

“Fuck you,” Narcissa snarled, biting Hermione’s lip hard and pulling, releasing it with a pop. “No… fuck me instead.”

Hermione pressed hard into Narcissa’s centre and the woman threw her head back, exposing her neck to Hermione’s lips and teeth.

The table moved and the books crashed down next to them, flying everywhere. Narcissa hissed as she shifted against Hermione’s thigh, avoiding the cascade. Hermione gripped her jaw and brought her eyes back to her. 

“What did I tell you?”

Narcissa bit her lip, but she did not hide her pleasure. 

“That you’d be displeased.”

“Bend over the table.”

“What?” Narcissa gasped, her eyes darkening. She had not seen Hermione like this before. 

“Bend. Over. The. Table.” Hermione gripped the other woman’s hips hard and spun her so her back was pressed against her. “Now.”

Narcissa bent down slowly, resting her arms across the table and few books that remained. She felt a thrill run through her, hearing Hermione move behind her but unable to see. Her eyes darted around until she caught sight of the security mirror ahead of them. She could see herself reflected back; even better, she could see the way that Hermione was studying her. When she slowly disappeared out of view, Narcissa held her breath until she felt Hermione’s nails against the back of her ankles. As they scratched up her legs she felt the skirt of her dress lifting, exposing her calves, then her thighs and finally her ass to the cool air-conditioned room. 

“Madam Malfoy” Hermione tutted. “A lady of your standing wandering around with no underwear on…”

Narcissa bit her lip hard as Hermione’s warm hand stroked over her ass, squeezing slightly. 

“Hermione…” Narcissa began but she was cut off as Hermione’s hand came down on her ass, hard. Her hips jerked forward against the table, feeling the wood digging into her hip bones even through her dress. 

“Why do you deserve this?” Hermione asked in a clear, firm tone. Narcissa felt a shiver run through her again. 

“Because I knocked over your display.”

Hermione’s hand landed again, this time on the other cheek. Narcissa bit her lip, refusing to moan. 

“And?”

“I…” Narcissa thought she knew the answer, but a part of her wanted to see what the other woman would do if she didn’t. “I don’t know.”

Two sharp, hard slaps landed and Narcissa felt the wetness between her legs grow. She gripped the table harder. 

“What else, Narcissa?”

“I interrupted your work.”

“Right.” Another spank. “And what kind of punishment does that deserve?”

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply but Hermione’s hand landed on her ass again and she didn’t have time to restrain herself. She moaned hard and in the mirror she saw Hermione smirking. 

“This. Please. Spank me, please....”

Hermione grinned and landed six more slaps on Narcissa’s ass, watching as the pale, perfect skin reddened. The last slap had barely landed before Hermione gripped Narcissa’s hair, pulling it so the woman’s back was arched. 

“What do you need?”

“You. Your fingers, please…” Narcissa no longer cared that she was begging. It would have been beneath her before, but Hermione held some kind of power over her that she did not want to admit outloud. 

Hermione slid her foot between Narcissa’s legs and kicked them further apart before releasing her hair and letting her rest back on the table. She leaned down and kissed the red skin on display, soothing it before her fingers slipped between Narcissa’s legs. 

“Well, well… is this all for me?”

“Yes… Hermione, please…” Narcissa panted. 

Hermione smirked and teased her entrance, not ready to give her any relief. Narcissa’s hips rocked, straining for release and Hermione held her steady with her free hand. A whimper slipped free of Narcissa’s lips and Hermione bit her own. 

She slid two fingers sharply inside Narcissa, feeling her buck at the sudden intrusion. Setting a fast and rough pace, Hermione began to fuck her, watching her knuckles whiten as she gripped the table hard. Her hips slammed into the table painfully but Narcissa revelled in it. It made her feel again. She felt alive through the pain. When Hermione added a third finger she gasped and the table creaked under the pressure, sliding forward. Hermione followed it quickly, not letting up on Narcissa. She leaned over her, pressing her body into Narcissa’s back as she picked up the pace, feeling the woman squirming under her. 

“I- I’m going to-”

“Come for me.” Hermione said roughly into her ear, biting her shoulder. Narcissa gasped again and her body trembled. Her breathing quickened and Hermione could tell she was about to fall over the edge. “Now.”

She pinned her against the table, not letting her fall when Narcissa’s orgasm rendered her legs weak. She cried out and Hermione marvelled at the beauty of her as she came apart around her fingers. She held her there as she rode it out; until her senses returned and she could support her own weight. Only then did Hermione release her and slide her fingers out of her, waiting until Narcissa turned to look at her before sucking them clean. 

Dishevelled and panting, Narcissa still felt herself wanting more as she saw Hermione tasting her; her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed it. 

“How do I taste?” She asked, leaning back against the table and feeling the pressure against her red and sore ass. 

“Like the sweetest death I could imagine,” Hermione replied, leaning forward to kiss Narcissa, allowing the other woman to taste herself on Hermione’s tongue. “And I can’t wait for more.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965265) by [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak)




End file.
